Fairytale Ending
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Alternate Ending for people who thought they should have become Emperor. The Hero of Kvatch copes with the loss of Martin and wonders what her destiny really is. Rated T for Character Death. Martin/OCHero Please Read and Review. ENDING SPOILERS


**Hey, this is a story I thought up while playing some Oblivion. I will be hopefully posting my other Inheritance Cycle Story soon. Sorry for Spelling Errors and Please Read.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR OBLIVION ENDING**

**Takes place after Martin sacrifices himself, Alternate Ending**

* * *

Diana or Hero of Kvatch or a young Imperial Spellsword. Brought to an unruly fate in Cyrodiil, Imperial City. On the last day of the war against Oblivion.

* * *

The Hero of Kvatch stood there dumbstruck in the Temple of the One. She smelt the fires burning around her and saw the destruction surround her. The gates had sprung up around the city and devastated everyone; they had a fighting chance until… until Mehrunes Dagon came.

Him, the all powerful daedra lord. He did this! And Martin.

Martin, Emperor Martin Septim is dead. He sacrificed himself to save all of us, to save her, the one he loved.

Despite all the odds they won but she didn't win, she lost what she needed to live.

Her fairytale ending was gone replaced by horror and death. She was supposed to be with him forever, he would become the Emperor of the people's dreams and he would become the husband of her dreams. It shows to never believe in fairytales because the only thing you will find is oblivion.

As the sky slowly faded back to blue the hero stared at the statue upon her. Martin. And although she was strong she cried; Cried for her love, cried because she could not save him, cried because she would never see him again. Her legs gave for the first time, her wounds ached, she hid all these hurts and pains for him.

Just as she stood High Chancellor Ocato came running through the rubble with his stave at hand.

"What happened? Where's Martin? I must congratulate him! Cast back into Oblivion! We've Won!" he was so happy unknown to his sacrifice.

The Hero chocked out the next words, "Martin… is gone." Gone she couldn't bear to say the other word and admit to herself death.

"What do you mean gone?" he stuttered in innocence. "We saw the temple dome explode. The avatar of Akatosh appear… that was Martin?"

"Yes. He shattered the Amulet..." A single tear dripped down her face trying to hide her overwhelming sorrow.

"The joined blood of kings and gods. The Amulet of Kings. The divine power of Akotosh…" He ranted about the Amulet of Kings.

"…and Martin's blood too…" she added. He drew a deep breath then spoke "Then Martin is gone."

"The gates are now sealed." She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Sealed forever. Mehrunes Dagon and his ilk can never threaten Tamriel again. Martin is dead. But he died an emperor and a hero to rival Tiber Septim." Ocato declared.

"What about the Empire? Since there is no emperor?" the hero questioned.

"This victory is not without a cost. We've lost Martin Septim. What an emperor he might have made. His sacrifice was _necessary _but it leaves the empire without an emperor. I don't know what happens now. There are troubled times ahead for the Empire."

He took a brief pause then continued. "But now is not the time to worry. Let's just give thanks that we're alive." He displayed joy in a horrible time.

"What? What about the empire? Martin? And an Emperor? What about me?" she exclaimed.

"Sheesh. If you want something so bad than here."

He cleared his throat then spoke in a high and regal voice. "In my capacity as High Chancellor of the Elder Council. I hereby proclaim you Champion of Cyrodiil! Oh, and as a small token of gratitude for your service to the Empire I have ordered a suit of Imperial Dragon armor to be made for you. "

"What! I don't want some armor! What is going to happen? Martin just died and you can celebrate about this."

"Champion it is now my job to pick a successor to be emperor but now enjoy your new armor, you known only six other people have ever had it made for them."

"What new armor?"

"Oh right. It should come in about two months or two weeks. I'm really not sure. Well, I better be off then to run Tamriel!" he said way too merrily.

Then he turned and began to walk away leaving the Champion horrified at Ocato's words. How can he rule Cyrodiil and how can he be content with Martin gone.

The champion closed her eyes and sat on the cold stone floor contemplating her life when she had a flashback of what Martin said before it happened.

...

"_I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamr__iel. That task falls to others."_

"_Martin, what do you mean?" _

_He looked at Mehrunes Dagon then the Hero._

"_Farewell, I must go now. Although we have only known each other for a short time I will miss you."_

"_Martin don't go I-I love you!"_

"_I know, and so do I. I hoped it wouldn't end this way."_

_He kissed her then hugged her fiercely savoring every second together. _

"_Please move on and make Tamriel a better place. Now I must go. The dragon waits."_

_He ran to the center of the Temple as the dome smashed open. _

"_RUN Martin! RUN!" she screamed as Dagon approached. _

_He gave her one last look that will stay in her mind forever then burst into a dragon…_

...

She opened her eyes and removed a scroll in her pocket. She remembered Martin gave it to her saying 'only open it if I'm not here at the end of the day'. Of course the Hero thought nothing of it until now not expecting this end.

...

_Hero of Kvatch, Diana, _

_The last of the Septim's passes now into history, I go gladly for I know my sacrifice is not in vain. I take my place with my father and my fathers fathers. The third age has ended and a new age dawns, when the next elder scroll is written, you shall be the scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you. _

_Diana, please carry on my legacy and help with the restoration of Tamriel. I known it will be hard to move on after the past events but you are strong. I will see you again someday where we can spend an eternity together._

_Always be with you, Martin Septim_

...

After reading this she knew what she must do and was determined beyond reasoning.

She gave a silent prayer to Martin then sprinted out of the Temple to the White Gold Tower to find one person, Ocato.

She stormed the entrance with sword in hand ignoring the protesting guards. Then cut down the door to the council room.

"Ocato!"

She saw him peek his head around his chair where he sat, the one chair out of the hundred in the room. The only one there.

"Oh, Champion. I didn't expect you to be here so… soon." He gulped seeing the look of rage on her face.

"How dare you! You coward! Hiding in your castle as your torn nation rebuilds from smoldering ashes. Do you have no decency to even pick a successor or help out? Maybe it's that you are too selfish to give it up to someone who will do the real job. Nobody needs an egocentric affluent substandard fraud of an emperor running Tamriel!"

"How dare me! How dare you! Storming in here like you own the place. What do you expect! You really want to be emperor. Ha! That's a jest. A girl emperor, no a convict escaped by mere chance! Yes I know your past, how a prisoner escaped and supposedly saved Cyrodiil. You would be a joke to the people."

"No more of a joke than you are! I will not stand by as you abuse your power and destroy everything Martin fought for. You known I think your glad he's gone. So you can rule still and increase your futile attempts at become a real emperor. Go back to Summerset Isle you arrogant High Elf!"

"Why don't you go back to jail you criminal! Maybe I can do you a favor and speed up your execution then I can rule Tamriel without anyone trying to oppose me. Guards!"

"You're a villain to the people!"

"And you're no hero!"

The guards entered and the Chancellor pointed to her to be taken away. "Take her!"

"No!" She paralyzed the two guards and picked up her sword charging at Ocato. He drew his staff but it was too late as she stabbed him through. He fell backwards coughing up blood then laid still.

The guards stood up and instead of killing her started to cheer. One of them ran outside of yelled, "He's dead! Ocato is dead!" not with grief but joy. In a minute everyone was laughing and celebrating.

"Wait I don't get it. I know I wanted him dead but why is everyone else happy?"

The guard spoke smiling, "Ocato has been controlling the council for years stealing from the treasury and abusing his power. Everyone who opposed him was executed from men to women and children. It was horrible. We all lost hope after Martin sacrificed himself not knowing if we would ever be free again."

"What kind of abuse was so bad that he had to kill people to keep his rule?"

The guard took a breath, "Well, you never see anyone else but Ocato in the council room right."

"Right."

"Well, he killed them all. We could do nothing since he was High Chancellor. But he did plenty other stuff that is better left unsaid."

"I understand."

Then several Blind Moth Priests entered carrying a blank scroll.

"We are the readers and scribes of the Elder Scrolls. We have had a vision of extraordinary powers from Akatosh. He has revealed to us the first person in the next great line of Emperors."

There was a dramatic paused for theatrical purposes then they spoke.

"Diana Livia Reina!"

The Hero slowly stood forward and took a shaky breath, "That's me…"

They nodded, "You are the next Empress of Tamriel and the first ruler of the fourth age."

The middle one gave her the blank scroll, "This is the next Elder Scroll, and you will be its scribe since you will make the future history! All hail Empress Reina!"

They all bowed.

Although she wanted to be Empress and was astonished at the sudden happenings she couldn't stoop to Ocato's level.

"Wait… Wait don't bow. I know it's out of respect but hear me out." They all stood and listened.

"It shouldn't be only your jobs to hail and praise me. It is now my job to serve you as you serve me. I will try my best to help Tamriel recover from this war and live on Martin's legacy. I am much of a person as all of you and consider everyone an equal. Just call me Diana, none of that empress stuff is going to happen."

"As you wish Emp- Diana" one of the Moth Priests stated. Then they all left except one guard.

"Diana, you will now live here in the White Gold Tower. Your belongings will be brought from your old estate to your quarters upstairs. Your office is across from there. As ruler you have unlimited access to every part of Tamriel and will have a guard close by in case of emergency. If you have any other questions you can contact me."

"Well, I have one question or more like a request."

"What is it?"

"Can you get rid of Ocato's body. It's really going to stain the floor."

"Right away."

The guard left the area to get help and Diana left herself to walk around her new home. She soon found herself at the top of the tower.

It was like being on top of the world; she sat their staring out into her kingdom and the new statue of Akatosh in the Temple of the One. When she got back to her office she would write about Martin, his sacrifice and their love but now she just took in the moment.

* * *

Because at the Top of the White Gold Tower was the closest she could get to heaven, to Martin.

Its where she could imagine her fairytale ending.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**Please Review **

**I accept criticism and if I have spelling errors tell me and I will fix them.**

**:-)**

**Happy Reading**


End file.
